Glutaminyl cyclase (QC, EC 2.3.2.5) catalyzes the intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutamine residues into pyroglutamic acid (pGlu*) liberating ammonia. A QC was first isolated by Messer from the latex of the tropical plant Carica papaya in 1963 (Messer, M. 1963 Nature 4874, 1299). 24 years later, a corresponding enzymatic activity was discovered in animal pituitary (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). For the mammalian QC, the conversion of Gln into pGlu by QC could be shown for the precursors of TRH and GnRH (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). In addition, initial localization experiments of QC revealed a co-localization with its putative products of catalysis in bovine pituitary, further improving the suggested function in peptide hormone synthesis (Bockers, T. M. et al. 1995 J Neuroendocrinol 7, 445-453). In contrast, the physiological function of the plant QC is less clear. In the case of the enzyme from C. papaya, a role in the plant defense against pathogenic microorganisms was suggested (El Moussaoui, A. et al. 2001 Cell Mol Life Sci 58, 556-570). Putative QCs from other plants were identified by sequence comparisons recently (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). The physiological function of these enzymes, however, is still ambiguous.
The QCs known from plants and animals show a strict specificity for L-Glutamine in the N-terminal position of the substrates and their kinetic behavior was found to obey the Michaelis-Menten equation (Pohl, T. et al. 1991 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 88, 10059-10063; Consalvo, A. P. et al. 1988 Anal Biochem 175, 131-138; Gololobov, M. Y. et al. 1996 Biol Chem Hoppe Seyler 377, 395-398). A comparison of the primary structures of the QCs from C. papaya and that of the highly conserved QC from mammals, however, did not reveal any sequence homology (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). Whereas the plant QCs appear to belong to a new enzyme family (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36), the mammalian QCs were found to have a pronounced sequence homology to bacterial aminopeptidases (Bateman, R. C. et al. 2001 Biochemistry 40, 11246-11250), leading to the conclusion that the QCs from plants and animals have different evolutionary origins.
Recently, it was shown that recombinant human QC as well as QC-activity from brain extracts catalyze both, the N-terminal glutaminyl as well as glutamate cyclization. Most striking is the finding, that cyclase-catalyzed Glu1-conversion is favored around pH 6.0 while Gln1-conversion to pGlu-derivatives occurs with a pH-optimum of around 8.0. Since the formation of pGlu-Aβ-related peptides can be suppressed by inhibition of recombinant human QC and QC-activity from pig pituitary extracts, the enzyme QC is a target in drug development for treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
Inhibitors of QC are described in WO 2004/098625, WO 2004/098591, WO 2005/039548, WO 2005/075436, WO 2008/055945, WO 2008/055947, WO 2008/055950 and WO2008/065141.
EP 02 011 349.4 discloses polynucleotides encoding insect glutaminyl cyclase, as well as polypeptides encoded thereby and their use in methods of screening for agents that reduce glutaminyl cyclase activity. Such agents are useful as pesticides.
WO 00/42022 discloses a series of MEK inhibitors which are claimed to be useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases such as cancer. WO 03/077914 discloses a series of MEK inhibitors which are claimed to be useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer and inflammation. Roy and Bhaduri (1979) Indian J Chem 17B, 164-166 discloses the synthesis of 4,6-dinitro-5-substituted-amino-benzoimidazole compounds. Soskic et al (1996) Arzneimittel-Forschung 46(8), 741-746 discloses the synthesis of benzoimidazole ethylamine compounds which are claimed to be useful as dopaminergic ligands. Braeuniger et al (1966) Archiv der Pharmazie 299(3), 193-196 discloses a series of benzimidazole compounds which are claimed to be useful as stimulants for plant growth. WO 2007/053131 discloses a series of acrylamide derivatives which are claimed to be useful as antibiotic agents. WO 01/05770 discloses a series of benzoimidazolone derivatives which are claimed to be useful as cGMP-PDE inhibitors.
Definitions
The terms “ki” or “KI” and “KD” are binding constants, which describe the binding of an inhibitor to and the subsequent release from an enzyme. Another measure is the “IC50” value, which reflects the inhibitor concentration, which at a given substrate concentration results in 50% enzyme activity.
The term “DP IV-inhibitor” or “dipeptidyl peptidase IV inhibitor” is generally known to a person skilled in the art and means enzyme inhibitors, which inhibit the catalytic activity of DP IV or DP IV-like enzymes.
“DP IV-activity” is defined as the catalytic activity of dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DP IV) and DP IV-like enzymes. These enzymes are post-proline (to a lesser extent post-alanine, post-serine or post-glycine) cleaving serine proteases found in various tissues of the body of a mammal including kidney, liver, and intestine, where they remove dipeptides from the N-terminus of biologically active peptides with a high specificity when proline or alanine form the residues that are adjacent to the N-terminal amino acid in their sequence.
The term “PEP-inhibitor” or “prolyl endopeptidase inhibitor” is generally known to a person skilled in the art and means enzyme inhibitors, which inhibit the catalytic activity of prolyl endopeptidase (PEP, prolyl oligopeptidase, POP).
“PEP-activity” is defined as the catalytic activity of an endoprotease that is capable to hydrolyze post proline bonds in peptides or proteins where the proline is in amino acid position 3 or higher counted from the N-terminus of a peptide or protein substrate.
The term “QC” as used herein comprises glutaminyl cyclase (QC) and QC-like enzymes. QC and QC-like enzymes have identical or similar enzymatic activity, further defined as QC activity. In this regard, QC-like enzymes can fundamentally differ in their molecular structure from QC. Examples of QC-like enzymes are the glutaminyl-peptide cyclotransferase-like proteins (QPCTLs) from human (GenBank NM—017659), mouse (GenBank BC058181), Macaca fascicularis (GenBank AB168255), Macaca mulatta (GenBank XM—001110995), Canis familiaris (GenBank XM—541552), Rattus norvegicus (GenBank XM—001066591), Mus musculus (GenBank BC058181) and Bos taurus (GenBank BT026254).
The term “QC activity” as used herein is defined as intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutamine residues into pyroglutamic acid (pGlu*) or of N-terminal L-homoglutamine or L-β-homoglutamine to a cyclic pyro-homoglutamine derivative under liberation of ammonia. See therefore schemes 1 and 2.


The term “EC” as used herein comprises the activity of QC and QC-like enzymes as glutamate cyclase (EC), further defined as EC activity.
The term “EC activity” as used herein is defined as intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutamate residues into pyroglutamic acid (pGlu*) by QC. See therefore scheme 3.

The term “QC-inhibitor” “glutaminyl cyclase inhibitor” is generally known to a person skilled in the art and means enzyme inhibitors, which inhibit the catalytic activity of glutaminyl cyclase (QC) or its glutamyl cyclase (EC) activity.
Potency of QC Inhibition
In light of the correlation with QC inhibition, in preferred embodiments, the subject method and medical use utilize an agent with an IC50 for QC inhibition of 10 μM or less, more preferably of 1 μM or less, even more preferably of 0.1 μM or less or 0.01 μM or less, or most preferably 0.001 μM or less. Indeed, inhibitors with K, values in the lower micromolar, preferably the nanomolar and even more preferably the picomolar range are contemplated. Thus, while the active agents are described herein, for convenience, as “QC inhibitors”, it will be understood that such nomenclature is not intending to limit the subject of the invention to a particular mechanism of action.
Molecular Weight of QC Inhibitors
In general, the QC inhibitors of the subject method or medical use will be small molecules, e.g., with molecular weights of 500 g/mole or less, 400 g/mole or less, preferably of 350 g/mole or less, and even more preferably of 300 g/mole or less and even of 250 g/mole or less.
The term “subject” as used herein, refers to an animal, preferably a mammal, most preferably a human, who has been the object of treatment, observation or experiment.
The term “therapeutically effective amount” as used herein, means that amount of active compound or pharmaceutical agent that elicits the biological or medicinal response in a tissue system, animal or human being sought by a researcher, veterinarian, medical doctor or other clinician, which includes alleviation of the symptoms of the disease or disorder being treated.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutically acceptable” embraces both human and veterinary use: For example the term “pharmaceutically acceptable” embraces a veterinarily acceptable compound or a compound acceptable in human medicine and health care.
Throughout the description and the claims the expression “alkyl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a C1-12 alkyl group, suitably a C1-8 alkyl group, e.g. C1-6 alkyl group, e.g. C1-4 alkyl group. Alkyl groups may be straight chain or branched. Suitable alkyl groups include, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl (e.g. n-propyl and isopropyl), butyl (e.g n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl), pentyl (e.g. n-pentyl), hexyl (e.g. n-hexyl), heptyl (e.g. n-heptyl) and octyl (e.g. n-octyl). The expression “alk”, for example in the expressions “alkoxy”, “haloalkyl” and “thioalkyl” should be interpreted in accordance with the definition of “alkyl”. Exemplary alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy (e.g. n-propoxy), butoxy (e.g. n-butoxy), pentoxy (e.g. n-pentoxy), hexoxy (e.g. n-hexoxy), heptoxy (e.g. n-heptoxy) and octoxy (e.g. n-octoxy). Exemplary thioalkyl groups include methylthio-. Exemplary haloalkyl groups include fluoroalkyl e.g. CF3.
The expression “alkenyl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a C2-12 alkenyl group, suitably a C2-6 alkenyl group, e.g. a C2-4 alkenyl group, which contains at least one double bond at any desired location and which does not contain any triple bonds. Alkenyl groups may be straight chain or branched. Exemplary alkenyl groups including one double bond include propenyl and butenyl. Exemplary alkenyl groups including two double bonds include pentadienyl, e.g. (1E,3E)-pentadienyl.
The expression “alkynyl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a C2-12 alkynyl group, suitably a C2-6 alkynyl group, e.g. a C2-4 alkynyl group, which contains at least one triple bond at any desired location and may or may not also contain one or more double bonds. Alkynyl groups may be straight chain or branched. Exemplary alkynyl groups include propynyl and butynyl.
The expression “alkylene” denotes a chain of formula —(CH2)n— wherein n is an integer e.g. 2-5, unless specifically limited.
The expression “cycloalkyl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a C3-10 cycloalkyl group (i.e. 3 to 10 ring carbon atoms), more suitably a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, e.g. a C3-6 cycloalkyl group. Exemplary cycloalkyl groups include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl. A most suitable number of ring carbon atoms is three to six.
The expression “heterocyclyl”, unless specifically limited, refers to a carbocyclyl group wherein one or more (e.g. 1, 2 or 3) ring atoms are replaced by heteroatoms selected from N, S and O. A specific example of a heterocyclyl group is a cycloalkyl group (e.g. cyclopentyl or more particularly cyclohexyl) wherein one or more (e.g. 1, 2 or 3, particularly 1 or 2, especially 1) ring atoms are replaced by heteroatoms selected from N, S or O. Exemplary heterocyclyl groups containing one hetero atom include pyrrolidine, tetrahydrofuran and piperidine, and exemplary heterocyclyl groups containing two hetero atoms include morpholine, piperazine, dioxolane and dioxane. A further specific example of a heterocyclyl group is a cycloalkenyl group (e.g. a cyclohexenyl group) wherein one or more (e.g. 1, 2 or 3, particularly 1 or 2, especially 1) ring atoms are replaced by heteroatoms selected from N, S and O. An example of such a group is dihydropyranyl (e.g. 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyran-2-yl-).
The expression “aryl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a C6-12 aryl group, suitably a C6-10 aryl group, more suitably a C6-8 aryl group. Aryl groups will contain at least one aromatic ring (e.g. one, two or three rings). An example of a typical aryl group with one aromatic ring is phenyl. An example of a typical aryl group with two aromatic rings is naphthyl.
The expression “heteroaryl”, unless specifically limited, denotes an aryl residue, wherein one or more (e.g. 1, 2, 3, or 4, suitably 1, 2 or 3) ring atoms are replaced by heteroatoms selected from N, S and O, or else a 5-membered aromatic ring containing one or more (e.g. 1, 2, 3, or 4, suitably 1, 2 or 3) ring atoms selected from N, S and O. Exemplary monocyclic heteroaryl groups having one heteroatom include: five membered rings (e.g. pyrrole, furan, thiophene); and six membered rings (e.g. pyridine, such as pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl and pyridin-4-yl). Exemplary monocyclic heteroaryl groups having two heteroatoms include: five membered rings (e.g. pyrazole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, such as imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl imidazol-4-yl); six membered rings (e.g. pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine). Exemplary monocyclic heteroaryl groups having three heteroatoms include: 1,2,3-triazole and 1,2,4-triazole. Exemplary monocyclic heteroaryl groups having four heteroatoms include tetrazole. Exemplary bicyclic heteroaryl groups include: indole (e.g. indol-6-yl), benzofuran, benzthiophene, quinoline, isoquinoline, indazole, benzimidazole, benzthiazole, quinazoline and purine.
The expression “-alkylaryl”, unless specifically limited, denotes an aryl residue which is connected via an alkylene moiety e.g. a C1-4alkylene moiety.
The expression “-alkylheteroaryl”, unless specifically limited, denotes a heteroaryl residue which is connected via an alkylene moiety e.g. a C1-4alkylene moiety.
The term “halogen” or “halo” comprises fluorine (F), chlorine (Cl) and bromine (Br).
The term “amino” refers to the group —NH2.
The term “phenyl substituted by phenyl” refers to biphenyl.
The term “” denotes a single bond where the stereochemistry is not defined.
When benzimidazolyl is shown as benzimidazol-5-yl, which is represented as:
the person skilled in the art will appreciate that benzimidazol-6-yl, which is represented as:
is an equivalent structure. As employed herein, the two forms of benzimidazolyl are covered by the term “benzimidazol-5-yl”.Stereoisomers:
All possible stereoisomers of the claimed compounds are included in the present invention.
Where the compounds according to this invention have at least one chiral center, they may accordingly exist as enantiomers. Where the compounds possess two or more chiral centers, they may additionally exist as diastereomers. It is to be understood that all such isomers and mixtures thereof are encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
Preparation and Isolation of Stereoisomers:
Where the processes for the preparation of the compounds according to the invention give rise to a mixture of stereoisomers, these isomers may be separated by conventional techniques such as preparative chromatography. The compounds may be prepared in racemic form, or individual enantiomers may be prepared either by enantiospecific synthesis or by resolution. The compounds may, for example, be resolved into their components enantiomers by standard techniques, such as the formation of diastereomeric pairs by salt formation with an optically active acid, such as (−)-di-p-toluoyl-d-tartaric acid and/or (+)-di-p-toluoyl-l-tartaric acid followed by fractional crystallization and regeneration of the free base. The compounds may also be resolved by formation of diastereomeric esters or amides, followed by chromatographic separation and removal of the chiral auxiliary. Alternatively, the compounds may be resolved using a chiral HPLC column.
Pharmaceutically Acceptable Salts:
In view of the close relationship between the free compounds and the compounds in the form of their salts or solvates, whenever a compound is referred to in this context, a corresponding salt, solvate or polymorph is also intended, provided such is possible or appropriate under the circumstances.
Salts and solvates of the compounds of formula (I) and physiologically functional derivatives thereof which are suitable for use in medicine are those wherein the counter-ion or associated solvent is pharmaceutically acceptable. However, salts and solvates having non-pharmaceutically acceptable counter-ions or associated solvents are within the scope of the present invention, for example, for use as intermediates in the preparation of other compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates.
Suitable salts according to the invention include those formed with both organic and inorganic acids or bases. Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include those formed from hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, nitric, citric, tartaric, phosphoric, lactic, pyruvic, acetic, trifluoroacetic, triphenylacetic, sulfamic, sulfanilic, succinic, oxalic, fumaric, maleic, malic, mandelic, glutamic, aspartic, oxaloacetic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, arylsulfonic (for example p-toluenesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, naphthalenesulfonic or naphthalenedisulfonic), salicylic, glutaric, gluconic, tricarballylic, cinnamic, substituted cinnamic (for example, phenyl, methyl, methoxy or halo substituted cinnamic, including 4-methyl and 4-methoxycinnamic acid), ascorbic, oleic, naphthoic, hydroxynaphthoic (for example 1- or 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoic), naphthaleneacrylic (for example naphthalene-2-acrylic), benzoic, 4-methoxybenzoic, 2- or 4-hydroxybenzoic, 4-chlorobenzoic, 4-phenylbenzoic, benzeneacrylic (for example 1,4-benzenediacrylic), isethionic acids, perchloric, propionic, glycolic, hydroxyethanesulfonic, pamoic, cyclohexanesulfamic, salicylic, saccharinic and trifluoroacetic acid. Pharmaceutically acceptable base salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as those of sodium and potassium, alkaline earth metal salts such as those of calcium and magnesium and salts with organic bases such as dicyclohexylamine and N-methyl-D-glucamine.
All pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt forms of the compounds of the present invention are intended to be embraced by the scope of this invention.
Polymorph Crystal Forms:
Furthermore, some of the crystalline forms of the compounds may exist as polymorphs and as such are intended to be included in the present invention. In addition, some of the compounds may form solvates with water (i.e. hydrates) or common organic solvents, and such solvates are also intended to be encompassed within the scope of this invention. The compounds, including their salts, can also be obtained in the form of their hydrates, or include other solvents used for their crystallization.
Prodrugs:
The present invention further includes within its scope prodrugs of the compounds of this invention. In general, such prodrugs will be functional derivatives of the compounds which are readily convertible in vivo into the desired therapeutically active compound. Thus, in these cases, the methods of treatment of the present invention, the term “administering” shall encompass the treatment of the various disorders described with prodrug versions of one or more of the claimed compounds, but which converts to the above specified compound in vivo after administration to the subject. Conventional procedures for the selection and preparation of suitable prodrug derivatives are described, for example, in “Design of Prodrugs”, ed. H. Bundgaard, Elsevier, 1985.
Protective Groups:
During any of the processes for preparation of the compounds of the present invention, it may be necessary and/or desirable to protect sensitive or reactive groups on any of the molecules concerned. This may be achieved by means of conventional protecting groups, such as those described in Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, ed. J. F. W. McOmie, Plenum Press, 1973; and T. W. Greene & P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley & Sons, 1991, fully incorporated herein by reference. The protecting groups may be removed at a convenient subsequent stage using methods known from the art.
As used herein, the term “composition” is intended to encompass a product comprising the claimed compounds in the therapeutically effective amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combinations of the claimed compounds.
Carriers and Additives for Galenic Formulations:
Thus, for liquid oral preparations, such as for example, suspensions, elixirs and solutions, suitable carriers and additives may advantageously include water, glycols, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like; for solid oral preparations such as, for example, powders, capsules, gelcaps and tablets, suitable carriers and additives include starches, sugars, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like.
Carriers, which can be added to the mixture, include necessary and inert pharmaceutical excipients, including, but not limited to, suitable binders, suspending agents, lubricants, flavorants, sweeteners, preservatives, coatings, disintegrating agents, dyes and coloring agents.
Soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamidephenol, polyhydroxyethylaspartamide-phenol, or polyethyleneoxidepolyllysine substituted with palmitoyl residue. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polyactic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyeric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Suitable binders include, without limitation, starch, gelatin, natural sugars such as glucose or betalactose, corn sweeteners, natural and synthetic gums such as acacia, tragacanth or sodium oleate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium benzoate, sodium acetate, sodium chloride and the like.
Disintegrators include, without limitation, starch, methyl cellulose, agar, bentonite, xanthan gum and the like.